


True Strength

by HyperKid



Series: Critter Gods [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: +3 Friendship bracelets of strength, Fluff, Humour, Other, Spoilers for c2 ep 65, The Traveler will be having none of this angst thank you, godly craft club, it’s not fun when your friends fight, little bit awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19540066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: It’s just a littttttle bit awkward when one of your friends takes the other’s toy away from them. Luckily for them, the Traveler has some bonding activities in mind and a sneaky idea about a gift for the Storm Lord.





	True Strength

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Why yes, yes I am at work. Did that stop me from doing the thing?  
> Mollymauk: Has it ever?  
> HK: Kinda no. I’m a really bad employee.  
> Mollymauk: But you write me shiny things, so I forgive you.  
> HK: I’m just... incredibly tempted to say that you ain’t the boss of me...  
> Mollymauk: Except that you obey me more than actual bosses?  
> HK: I mean you’re kinda the voice of my id.  
> Mollymauk: And the id demands shiny things and cuddle fic *snaps his fingers* now! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Kinda none? Some spoilers for episode 65 but tbh if you’re online you probably know by now? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have this new plan to acquire Taliesin Jaffe’s immortal soul but I can’t discuss it yet. Until that happens, I still own nothing of Critical Role.

Things got a little... awkward after the Wildmother intervened with Uk’otoa’s treatment of his warlock. The serpent wasn’t exactly talkative at the best of times, but his silences were more frosty whenever she was around. The Traveler and the Storm Lord adopted a policy of nonintervention for the time being. 

But the Traveler wasn’t very good at letting things lie. And he had something he wanted to do for a friend. 

So of course he decided to speak to them both about it directly. 

He didn’t bother telling either that the other would be there until they both arrived. The temperature dropped dramatically when Uk’otoa appeared in his tub and noticed the other guest. Melora pretended not to notice, sitting serenely and giving the Traveler a sweet smile. 

“You had something to ask?” She prodded gently. 

The Traveler grinned back, reclining in his own seat. 

“I think we can agree that no matter what else is going on, we’re all rather fond of the Storm Lord, yes?” 

There was a semi-reluctant slosh from the tub as Uk’otoa shifted, seemingly gathering his strength. 

“AGREE.” 

Melora nodded as well, her smile shifting to more speculative. 

“I may see where you’re going here...” 

The Traveler nodded brightly and patted the large box on the table in front of him. 

“My dear cleric has been talking to his charge, and it seems that he puts a rather high premium on strength through others and the bonds of friendship. So I thought it might be nice if we gave him something of our own bonds of friendship.” His gaze flicked to the tub and his smile grew. Two of Uk’otoa’s many eyes had narrowed as he squinted at the box. 

Melora leaned closer, patting the box gently. 

“Is this what I think it is?” She asked, amusement thick in her voice. The Traveler nodded cheerfully, pulling the top off to reveal a selection of neatly separated cords in a rainbow of colours. 

“We’re going to make him friendship bracelets.” 

***

It wasn’t the kind of adventure any of the deities present had much experience with. None of them ruled over crafts like this, but the Traveler had seen enough in his travels to get them along the right path. Uk’otoa took to it surprisingly well, his various tentacles weaving in and out and almost braiding themselves as he worked. 

The first few friendship bracelets were... well, they were first attempts. The patterns were mostly only there with squinting and a little imagination, with odd bumps or squeezed spots. Some of the colour combinations were a little eclectic. 

The three deities looked at them for a long while in silence. Finally the Wildmother looked up, a smile tugging at her attempted stern expression. 

“I think we can all do better.” 

The Traveler hummed thoughtfully, picking out his own from the pile. 

“I’m wondering if it’s not funnier to give him these disasters, myself. It looks ~extremely~ home made.” 

A snort of laughter erupted from Melora and she buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. Uk’otoa, whose tub had been dragged up to the table by the combined efforts of the other two, reached carefully over the pile to retrieve his own bracelet. 

“POTENTIAL?” 

It was a tangled mess of greens and blues, with one thread of a warm yellow gold poking out in odd places. The Traveler grinned at him, waving his own neon orange, pink, and green creation. 

“Space to learn, certainly. Unless we want to see how ashamed of us he’ll be.” 

A slightly muffled cackle came from Melora and after a moment, Uk’otoa nodded firmly, dropping his finished bracelet and picking up another selection of colours. 

“IMPROVE.” 

*** 

It took more than the first day for all three to make something they were happy with. And, maybe as the Traveler had hoped, as they worked, Melora and Uk’otoa warmed up to each other a little more. Melora didn’t apologize for what she’d done, nor insinuate she’d stop offering her protection to the warlock. They didn’t directly discuss it at all. 

But Uk’otoa also didn’t push at the line she’d drawn all that hard. Yes, he still wanted his freedom, but... what he already had was a massive improvement on his previous condition. He still intended for his warlock to finish and free him, certainly. But it also wasn’t worth losing the companionship of the others. 

It wasn’t worth the risk that they may no longer make a space for him at their table. 

Whenever the Storm Lord was around, both pretended that nothing had even happened in the first place. And the Storm Lord wasn’t really one to pry too deeply for words and detailed explanations. 

*** 

When they finally finished, it was a strangely meditative moment. The finished bracelets sat, pretty and pristine in the middle of the table. 

Melora broke the silence. 

“So do we just... give them to him?” 

“We could hide them somewhere for him to find?” The Traveler offered halfheartedly. There was a soft sloshing from the tub and they both turned to Uk’otoa expectantly. 

The great serpent seemed uncomfortable, mulling over his words. 

“... REGRET.” 

The Wildmother and the Traveler exchanged curious looks. 

“What do you regret?” Melora asked, shifting in her chair to more fully face the tub. Uk’otoa shifted again, several eyes narrowing in a frown. 

“NO. SORROW?” 

There was another moment while the two deities tried to work out what he might mean. The Traveler clapped his hands together suddenly, grinning. 

“I think I get it! You’re feeling sad because we’re done? Like... we’ve been working on these for a while now, all together, and now it’s over.” 

Parts of the serpent flushed a deeper green as the Wildmother laughed softly. 

“I suppose it has been... nice, to have such a simple pursuit. Somewhat soothing.” 

Uk’otoa nodded, raising a tentacle to prod at his own finished product. 

“ACCOMPLISHMENT.” 

“Yeah, that too,” the Traveler sighed. A slow smile spread across his lips. “I mean... there’s not actually a reason we’d need to stop.” 

Melora cocked her head to one side, half smiling. 

“Are you suggesting we have a craft night?” 

Water sloshed across the floor as Uk’otoa raised himself hopefully. 

“SCRAPBOOK?” 

Melora chuckled softly and nodded. 

“I could be persuaded.” 

The Traveler grinned and clapped his hands together. 

“So that’s the plan then? We give old Stormy his presents and invite him to join us for craft nights?” 

A pair of nods firmed the decision, and he waved a hand and called the Storm Lord. 

***

Kord wasn’t sure what to expect when he got the summons; it wasn’t like they often bothered to officially invite one another. You simply went to the house, and if anyone else was there, you spent time with them. 

Three had been there quite often recently, yes, but that wasn’t exactly unusual. War was heating up on the prime material plane, the ethereal plane was still rebalancing from the battle with Vecna, and the Hells were raising trouble again about the Abyss. A deity needed somewhere to get some fucking rest. 

He was more curious than concerned, though, and finished delivering a message to a particularly stubborn paladin before making his way over. That no one met him at the door didn’t trouble him; they were gods, not butlers. He soon found all three of the usual suspects in the comfortable front room, arranged in as close to a row as was possible with Uk’otoa’s bath tub. 

The Traveler was grinning, also as normal, and Melora and the serpent both seemed buoyed up with excitement. If there was a hint of snickering, well. That was normal too. 

“Was there something you needed to see me about?” He asked, perhaps a little warily. It was warranted, with the Traveler around. 

The deity in question nodded cheerfully, and it was then that the Storm Lord noticed that all three seemed to be holding something behind their backs. 

“We have a gift for you, Storm Lord. A little something to remind you of your strength.” 

Uk’otoa and the Wildmother glanced his way, and then all three held out their hands... or tentacle. Warier still, the Storm Lord took a step closer, frowning at the small, colourful bands in each hand. 

“What are they?” He asked Melora specifically. The Wildmother beamed at him, holding up her gift to show us. 

“The mortals call them friendship bracelets.” 

There was a long moment of silence as the Storm Lord tried to remember where he might have seen such things, seeking the trap or the joke. His gaze flicked across one to the other to the next, and then the wording came back to him. 

It seemed like his little barbarian had told her friends that he had her consider them her strength. 

Kord threw back his head and laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Matt can try and make it dramatic all he wants, but I’m never going to give up these silly domestic shorts :P


End file.
